Application:Rhys Gabriel
Character Application > PRISONER, FACE THE WALL. It's time to apply! We hope you've read the rules and guidelines, that's very important and we will be checking if you have. Please fill out all of the required sections below. OOC Info *'What is your timezone?' MDT *'Activity Level?' (from 1-10, 1 being the least active and 10 being the most) 3-7 (10 on a good day) *'Any comments/questions? ' IC Info *'Character Name': (first name, last name. Middle name is optional) Rhys Cillian Gabriel *'Model': (NAME AND/OR PICTURE. Please make sure you've read this page before making a choice) CJ Richardson *'Age:' (must be between 15-25) 18 *'Birth date (optional):' (there is no set year. Just a month and a day accepted) *'Crime:' (look here for a list of crimes) Sibling, Resisting Arrest *'Assembly:' (First, Second, or Third? Look here for more information) Third Biography Tell us about your character. Make sure it's at least a paragraph long. Who are they? Who are their parents? How was their childhood? Why did they commit the crime? etc. Rhys was born on Advivo some 18 years ago, to Serena MacMillian and Cillian Gabriel. Rhys had a normal life, his mother was your average house wife, and his father, as he put it, brought home the bacon. When things suddenly began spinning out of control, his father over-worked and stressed out beyond belief became abusive and his mother found herself pregnant for the third time. Rhys has been around for her second pregnancy which ended in a miscarriage that came as a relife to Cillian but devastate Serena. This third time around, Rhys was old enough to see and comprehend the situation no matter the end result, and he fled. He was a young boy but he knew the rule, and wasn't about to be incarcerated for something he didn't do. He was a smart kid, he knew how to play to his strengths. He would never do anything to call attention to himself. Move in the dark, and never make friends, that was his plan. His plan backfired when a girl broke into the house he choosen to hide out in, and set it on fire. Rhys didn't mind, it wasn't his house but it did screw him out of shelter for the night which lead to him falling asleep in a public setting. It was the first time he slept soundly, and decently since he started running, Rhys ended up losing track of his surroundings, and getting jacked. When the only fears he ever had were realized he was incarerated and charged with Resisting Arresting and the original Sibling crime. (Willing to add more, wanted to keep it short for the reader.) Personality Tell us what your character is like. Make sure it's at least a paragraph long. *'3 Negative Adjectives (optional):' (look here for examples) Unpredictable, Detached, Patronizing *'3 Positive Adjectives (optional):' (look here for example) Reserved, Willing, Brave ---- Belle Linda 08:39, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Category:Application Category:Accepted